User talk:Delta Team Curt
A proposition Dear Delta Team Curt, Firstly I would like to thank you for your help in the improvement of many of my articles (That Davenport loss icon was giving me the hardest of times). It is admirable to see a user who cares as much about the work of others as he does his own, and I greatly appreciate your considerate actions. The high quality of your work (most notably your impressive Halo Conflict stories and Jennings & Rall) has left a lasting impression on me. Therefore I have a proposition: we initiate a corroborative project. Very simply, Jennings & Rall clashes with Davenport over a lucrative UNSC contract. Rall finds reason to believe Davenport is involved in corruption, bribing officials to secure the deal, Davenport believes Rall is dong the same, and so conflict erupts. Yet eager to remain in the race for the contract, both companies do not go public with their findings, fearing the bad publicity this would create would force them out of the contract race. Thus begins a tale of deceit and intrigue, as corporate moles burrow into their rival's deepest secrets, and those who know too much mysteriously die. Davenport's article will need expansion, but this should be done within the next few hours. Let me know if you are up for it. Sincerely, FightWithHonor 00:28, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Delta, Do have any ideas for characters for the collaboration? I' be creating a few DSS characters, and I guess you'll be doing the same for J&R (most of mine will be executives, although a few will be UNSC officials, and a few may be moles within J&R.) Any ideas for a title for the story? FightWithHonor 21:09, 2 January 2009 (UTC) hi there, Delta, haven't talked for awhile, happy new year. would be interested in collaborating with J&R in RP:Beyond Veil's Azure; thoughts? [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 20:43, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Plotline My notes are in italics So far i have planned to create an ONI field agent to 'monitor' the situation, both executives and lower ranking corporate employees of Jennings & Rall and its subsidaries, and possibly a few police detectives. ONI should probably stay out of this given the fact it is a commercial, not a military affair. Employees and hired spies within the other company should taken precedent in the story. I might consider removing the detectives since J&R and DSS don't do much illegal until the very end, although they could investigate the murders of corrupt UNSC leaders assassinated by the companies. 1. The contract offered would be a highly substantial one, as in the terms of 90-130 billion cR, money that would allow for massive Davenport expansion, and that Jennings & Rall wants to bolster its stock and increase profit. As to the nature of the contract, I had in mind the consolidation of UNSC post-Great War reconstruction contracts. Essentially the UNSC takes all of the potential private contracts related to the reconstruction efforts of Earth and the devastated colonies and puts them under one large contract. The result is the largest government contract offered to a private corporation in Human history. Whichever company succeeds in securing it will of course, become one of the most prosperous on record, netting billions in profit, and probably eliminate many of its chief competitors.'' '' 2. Jennings & Rall, upon learning that Davenport had been offered the contract as well, begins to purchase stock at above market prices from shareholders, attempting a hostile takeover of the company to prevent loosing the contract. Very nice touch. J&R moles within DSS could make this tip-off 3. Davenport learns of the attempts to destablize their company, and lock down stock sales, taking it to the media in an attempt to knock J&R out of the race, but Jennings & Rall manages to keep it under wraps by putting pressure on networks, Davenport suspecting that they bribed the press. DSS begins talking to high ranking UNSC officials, attempting to use the hostile attempt at taking over the company to gain it. Remember if either company attacks the other too openly, the UNSC may pulls both from the contract race, so DSS and J&R executive will tread carefully here. However, here is a opportunity to resort to exploiting corruption within the UNSC, bribing officials to protest or to stay quiet. Some officials take bribes from both, or simply pocket the money and proceed with clamming up or remaining vocal, ignoring the instructions of their paymasters. They end up dead.'' '' 4. Tensions reach an all time high between the company, leading to attempts to infiltrate the other corporation, and the assassinations of several high placed executives and officers within the UNSC. These tensions lead to conflicts between Ravenwood and DSS contractors, leading up to full scale battle on an obsucre back water colony. Both manage to cover up their involvement, not able to pin it on each other. I very much like this idea of open conflict 'Awesome plot idea! I like the way real-world business strategies have been utilized' Excellent, Halo: Corporate Gains it is... I think neither side should earn the contract, as the UNSC, in response to the conflict it sees being waged over it, breaks up the contract into a series of far more modest sums, and awards it to a host of smaller companies. hey good to hear from you I'm currently at my lab at Harvard (I am most of the time during my waking hours); thus I won't be able to get onto IRC. What I have in mind is the seduction or control (through some other means, maybe, but seduction is particularly interesting contingency) of one highly placed J&R individual with military connections that leads to corporate intrigue within J&R and this will be actually a major driving force in the progression of the RP. You can see the BVA page too. :) [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 02:03, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :I was thinking that we could make someone unique, perhaps at the fore of J&R's logistics; in a position of control over interplanetary subsidiaries or intraplanetary subsidiaries. I think that's interesting; or else, we could have a mainframe manager in IT. What are your thoughts? [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 04:20, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure what "dynamic crystalline computing" is The last I heard of "cold fusion", it was impossible; that to overcome the short-range repulsion of electromagnetic interaction (QED). (I'm not too familiar with physics, but I think that temperature, or combinatorial pressure along with temperature can fuse nuclei together). Someone from Davenport could work as a mainframe manager in J&R; this would be interesting to interact with :) I would especially be interested in someone in logistics, but not sure how that will pan out with your ideas for J&R. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 05:07, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Alexander Bodet: Good! Nice idea; looking forward to see Bodet. How did you come up with the concept? [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 10:24, 4 January 2009 (UTC) excellent Dear Delta, Bravo zulu on your latest post; very good job, ties in extremely nicely with the plotline I was vaguely detailing in my head. Very good; do you have an IM client or a gmail so we can discuss advancing your plotline? (can't remember if I asked your this question before) Well keep up the good work with Bodet; nice development. :) [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 18:13, 11 January 2009 (UTC) RE: I have AIM on my iPod Touch. It's gangstacurt123. Alright, I added you (but you can't receive offline texts) Looking forward to speaking to you soon :) [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 00:05, 12 January 2009 (UTC) RE: It doesn't say i got a buddy request thing, whats your AIM? Dear Delta, I think I just got your message on AIM and returned it. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 14:51, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :Hey wassup. AIM is somewhat inconvenient for me; do you have a gmail? FWH, Johnson, Actene, and I have been using it recently (Actene just got one for the purposes of talking about BVA) to communicate very easily :) If not we can try to set a time to rendezvous on AIM. Keep in touch, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 02:36, 14 January 2009 (UTC) RE: AIMI I'm on. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 03:28, 14 January 2009 (UTC) The Ball is rolling! I put together an intro for the story. Halo: Ill-Gotten Gains FightWithHonor [[BVA|Beyond Veil's Azure Achievement: Roll Call]] 19:00 19 Jan 2009 RelentlessRecusant, ''Beyond Veil's Azure'' We fly toward argent storm RE: BVA Hey wassup; if it's not satisfactory I can substitute another SOF operator in place of Cosette in my post (I thought that since she noted the Rangers pick up the prisoner that it would be nice) Keep in touch! I've checked a few times and you haven't appeared to been on AIM recently, but I'd be glad to discuss FORCE RECON and BVA with you, as requested. Hope things are well, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 03:54, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Crimson Blue May I join your new RP? I was thinking I could use my Agent 2042 as a mercenary on the side of the insurrection, would that be alright? Thanks, I'll add him ASAP. I'll just have him back out towards the end when the situation gets hopeless for the rebels. hi, please let me know as soon as possible when you have a moment so we can speak. don't worry it's not bad but we need to speak at your earliest convenience, thanks. RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 01:55, 2 February 2009 (UTC) RE:IGG I'll probably be hammering out a prologue over the weekend, just a really quick character introduction, provide a little background on DSS and J&R. I was thinking of doing it a newspaper/articel format, a sort of feature stroy on the contract race or maybe just internal corporate memos. FWH Sounds like a viable plan. I'll begin my work on the DSS-related stuff for the first chapter. FWH Acumen Technologies Consider it done. "^.^)b". Crimson Blue Hey Delta, long time no chat. I was wondering if I could join the AF in the Crimson Blue? The Legend His Forum That's fine by me, I won'r try to tweak them or anything, just one question, can I use the T17 Assault Rifle? It's ust another black market rifle that I made. The Legend His Forum Template Arguing with you was fun! :P Time to get serious though. Don't put another delete template on my article again, don't touch it. Got me? ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 22:02, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Templates Again Come to Project Slayer's talk page and give me all the reasons you can as to why it's unrealistic or non canon friendly. I'll prove you wrong. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 22:56, 11 February 2009 (UTC) How to Capture a SPARTAN and Project Slayer I'm having How to Capture a SPARTAN deleted because Sgt.johnson and I are redesigning Project Slayer and if I'm lucky, RR will join in too. So keep your comments to yourself... for now... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 05:24, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry, as much as I'd love to join a new RP, I simply can't right now; I've got too much work of my own to really get involved in another RP. Sorry; maybe next time. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// 21:07, 14 February 2009 (UTC) RP:Unworlding -5ub7ank(7alk) 15:15, 2 March 2009 (UTC) IRC Problems Hello Delta Team Curt, it's Meat and Taters. I've seen that you are giving Blade bane a bit of trouble on the IRC. I understand that sometimes people can be frustrating but you have to deal with it. I ask that you please cease from getting into anymore confrontations with him. Even if they aren't your fault. Otherwise it will have to be dealt with. Thank you for your time... The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... ']]01:38, 11 April 2009 (UTC) IRC Curt, when ajax is talking about a matter directly concerning me, I am fully capable of talking for myself. After I admitted what I did several times, I dont need you to give another voice. Most people here know you hate me, so your obvious attempts to get me banned are wasted. Stay out of things that dont concern you. hello hello, im just here to tell you hello. just remeber to speak with me on my talk page-- 22:57, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Room in Your RP? You recently helped me with my article on ODST Michael Kelly (thank you for the advice by the way, I used most of it and left you a few questions on the discussion page). Since this RP that you propose is about ODST, would it be possible for a crossover between our writings, as right now tI'm having a bit of trouble coming up with situation to put Kelly in, plus the fact that I haven't done a good RP in a while. Hoping things turn out well. BellicoseIntellect 03:53, September 13, 2009 (UTC) 1939 Regional War Given my need for one, I've decided to have my Regional War centred primarily around an Akno-Rechan War. This does not mean that our foreign relations as of the current date are hindered; an Akno-Rechan War in 1939 is just the most reasonable conflict, given my options. So I ask permission to have Rechart as a foe way back when bolt action rifles were king, aeroplanes ruled the skies, and Nuclear Might was something laughable. -AR, or known Regionally, ''the Aknahsun Union Plot Hey Delt it's PK. I was wondering if this would be a better place to talk about the plot for my RP/Story. :s --Kluutak 03:30, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Fleet Can I use part of Judecca's fleet for the Second Battle of New Harmony? I was going to have them call in for reinforcements and have part of Judecca's fleet arrive. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 05:07, January 14, 2010 (UTC) VALKYRIE VALKYRIE Hey there, this is Max, can I join the RP of 'Operation: VALKYRIE'? I would love it. Max Jordan 02:46, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. Max Jordan 03:32, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello, i'm 101stranger. Please check out my articles. VALKYRIE Rookie :Hi. Don't know much more of an opening than that. :I'd like to join the RP, because I'm currently running a small one with two others and it hasn't really started off that well. Not for lack of writing talent, but because one of the two is an infrequent user and sort of drags . . . anyway, I could use a bit of first hand experience, and it looks like there'll be nowhere better than Valkyrie. I'm on every day, often twice, so no worries about me going MIA, a loose tie in the story. If it's alright by you, I'd like to play an ODST private from an earlier short story, Dansen. :Thank you for your consideration, :That Damn Sniper, sniping (Month or so later, cough, cough) Valkyrie I've recently begun to get a little more active, and I was wondering if I would be able to participate in your recent RP. Thanks, Valkrie Valkyrie Clearance Hey Curt, I know that it's been a long time since I last talked to you, however, I'm back on HF in a limited way. That said, I'd like to get involved in Operation: VALKYRIE. Here are some of my proposed characters. I know you want them approved so I've given you their bios. Winslow is a pre-existing civilian and would probably play an advisory role on the Treadstone or at ONI's main or regional command center. I know I've got a fair amount, so fell free to turn down those you feel redundant or unnecessary to the RP. Shelby Francis Winslow, Deputy Director for Operational Studies, the Office of Naval Intelligence :Homeworld: Williamsburg, Virginia, Earth :Birthdate: Sometime in 2472 :Allegiance: UNSC, ONI :Affiliation: ONI (covered as a civil servant, analysts, and think tank member for the UNSC's Exopolitcal Institute and the private Seneca Group. :Unit: Department for Operational Studies, chair of the Reconciliation and Joint Operations Committee and Deputy Department Director :Armor: N/A, aside from light fabric armor vests on rare occasions, Winslow has never used armor. :Armament: N/A :Equipment: Personal Computer, small personal library, pen and notepad (antiquated by the 2550s). :Vehicle: N/A :Backstory: Shelby F. Winslow is noted in ONI circles as something of a boffin, brilliant, knowledgeable...and a civilian. However, Winslow has learned to hold his own in military circles, learning to work behind the scenes, shaping strategy and doctrine as well as exercising his considerable skills a diplomat and negotiator. Winslow's going to have several "think like a Prophet" moments (putting himself in Disdain's shoes to figure out his next move), and he'll spend a fair amount of time dealing with the political issues of the mission. He is however, somewhat less-than-charismatic and he often has to find others to do his talking for him. Commander Rudy "Tabernacle" Vasquez :Homeworld: Unknown, likely Classified :Birthdate: 2510 :Allegiance: UNSC, Office of Naval Intelligence :Affiliation: ONI, Special Operations and Projects Division :Unit: Treadstone's intelligence, command, and operations teams. :Armor: Light fabric-ceramic composite body armor worn under clothing and integrated into battledress uniform. :Armament: M6G Pistol, reduced-frame M7S. :Equipment: NVGs, satellite communications gear :Vehicle: N/A :Backstory:'Winslow's shadowy opposite number, Vasquez is a key member on CAPT Q's staff and one of the leading planners of the special forces team's missions. One of the few experts on Covenant culture and doctrine in the UNSC's ranks, Vasquez serves as the S-2 for the ''Treadstone's command staff. As a person he is open, frank, and brutally forward, a good friend, but a very ferocious foe when provoked. Master Sergeant Harley Freidman, Jr. :'''Homeworld: Planet (City, State/Province/etc., Country) :Birthdate: 2508 :Allegiance: United Nations Space Command :Affiliation: United Nations Space Command Marine Corps (UNSCMC) :Unit: Attached to 1st Recon Detachment, ONI Joint Projects Division (JPD) Treadstone Overcast. :Armor: ODST Armor modified with silent closures, secure communications, live uplink equipment, and adaptive camouflage panels. :Armament: M7s, BR09 (suppressed), standard-issues combat knife, private purchase fighting knife, thermite/incendiary grenades, HE and frag grenades. :Equipment: Smoke grenades, camouflage netting, binoculars. :Vehicle: Mongoose (modified for lower sonic and heat signature?) :Backstory: A career Marine, Freidman is a hard man, focused, motivated, and highly driven. Serving as a recon operator during the course of the Human-Covenant War, Freidman's background in special operations made him prime material for black operations, and, along with several other Marines, Friedman was attached to the ONI special forces groups deployed during VALKYRIE. Lieutenant Martin "Beckett" McCallister :Homeworld: Kilmore, Iowa, Earth :Birthdate: 2526 :Allegiance: United Nations Space Command :Affiliation: UNSC Naval Aviation :Unit: 223rd Special Operations Squadron, Tango Flight :Armor/Uniform: Standard-issue UNSC flight suit with digital camouflage, low-vis patches. Flight helmey (light ballistic protection) Occasionally wears :Armament: M6C sidearm and spare magazines carried in a shoulder or hip holster. Shotgun and ammo stowed in cockpit for use in emergencies. :Equipment: Night Vision Goggles, flares, laser designator, survival kit, radio. :Vehicle: D77H-TCI Pelican modified for long-range special operations (fast-rope accommodations, stealth, improved vehicle carriage, upgraded engines and avionics, improved camouflage pattern, etc.). :Backstory: A pilot/"naval aviator," Beckett is one of Treadstone's pilot, responsible for inserting, extracting, and supporting the special forces teams deployed by the vessel. Headstrong and courageous, Beckett has strong stick-and-rudder skills, and has a knack for the dangerous work of special operations aviation. You'll see him supporting the ONI guys on the ground, spotting targets, ferrying people and gear, and providing fire support etc. And, given the dangerous airspace he will be flying in, a shootdown is a distinct possibility. Please let me know what you think about the above, and if you see fit, clear me for participation in the RP. VALKYRIE Rollersox's Characters Petty Officer First Class Daniel //unknown// Homeworld: Luna (Marina City, //classified//) Birthdate: //classified//, sometime in 2525 Allegiance: United Nations Space Command Affiliation: UNSC Navy Unit: Headhunters Armor: Upgraded SPI Mark V armor Armament: MA9B ICWS Assault Rifle, a pair of sound-suppressed M52 SMGs Equipment: None Vehicle: None Backstory: Petty Officer First Class Daniel, or SPARTAN-B002, was a very resilient SPARTAN-III candidate, who made it through Operation: TORPEDO, just barely. When he was rescued, he was dropped off on New Luna, at a military hospital base. After staying at the hospital base for six years, finally, in 2551, he was forced to leave just as the Covenant glassed New Luna. He crashed on an unknown planet, found a Covenant prowler, and jumped from the current system to Sol. : Question I noticed you had pararecue page. Is it ok if the pararescue group mentioned in my AFSOC article redirects there?--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 00:31, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey there. I'm Artemis 54 and I would like to join your RP The Battle of Bastogne and I would command a new ship. Thanks, Du Vangr Gata. Blast From the Past It has been quite a while since I've seen you active here. How have you been? --'Rozh'[[User talk:Rozh| Talk]] 20:20, November 8, 2012 (UTC)